


Little Technological Demon Device

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Workplace Relationship, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a crush on the band’s assistent manager Harry, though he can’t really grab the boy’s attention since said boy is distracted by his little technological demon device. Zayn is convinced that it’s his task to get the two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Technological Demon Device

“So, you guys have a few minutes left, here. I’m gonna go check on Miss Tesdale in a moment.” Harry said, wiping his finger over the touch screen of his iPad. “And after the show you have half an hour before the car arrives and then we’ll be off to the ‘Grandon’ Hotel where we’ll have your rooms sit-”

“Harry.” Niall whined, effectively stopping the curly haired boy’s rant. “Let’s talk about it after the show, alright?” Zayn gave Niall an appreciative nod and Harry starred at the four boys for a moment.

“Sure, my bad.” He apologized, lowering the tablet PC, gazing through the room. “Sorry, I’ll just go check on Miss Tesdale.”

“Thanks, Harry.” Louis said as the helpful boy made his way to the door. “Really, you’re doing a great job. Thanks.” And with those words the boy was gone and as soon as the door fell shut Niall, Zayn and Liam all started doubling up with laughter.

“Thanks, Harry, Thanks!” Niall cried, imitating Louis’ voice horribly. “Thank you so much, I love you, Harry.” Liam had a hard time trying not to laugh along with the other two boys as he spotted the frown on Louis’ face, but he couldn’t help it.

“You’re always taking such good care of me, Harry.” Zayn cut in, batting his eyelashes stupidly and wrapping his arms around Niall’s neck pretending to swoon as Niall grinned down. “I love you but I won’t tell you, cause I’m a prick and OW!” The last part of the sentence was added when a water bottle came flying across the room and hit Zayn’s arm. He glared at Louis for a moment, who without a doubt had thrown the bottle, but the bottle-throwing boy already seemed disinterested, waving his hand through the air sassily and wandering off to the far end of the room to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Louis stuck his hand in his pocket and grabbed a new bottle of water since he had just thrown his other one across the room. He could still hear the boys bicker from the other side of the room, but he tried to ignore them. Tried to ignore the teasing because, yes okay, he did have a crush on their assistant manager. But how could he not? Louis was 99.8% positive that Harry was the sweetest thing he had ever laid eyes on. The curly, dark hair which was adorably unruly most of the time, casually swept to the side. The deep green eyes that seemed to be sparkling all the time and lit up every time a smile crept upon the boy’s lips. Which was practically all the time, because Harry Styles was shining bright like the sun or a fucking diamond or whatever. He was genuinely happy pretty much every day, smiling happily whether they had a boring meeting, rehearsals or Harry had to accompany them to one of their shows or interviews.

And because Harry was there – smiling bright like the sun - all the time Louis had gotten used to him. He had gotten used to his warmth and light. And sort of like getting a fake tan (Louis had only tried it once, he swore) Harry was addictive. His laugh was infectious, his voice made Louis’ head go feel dizzy and his boyish accent made Louis’ heart hurt so much he feared he might have actually caught the Harry virus.

But being infected was amazing and Louis didn’t mind one bit. Neither did the other three boys, Louis knew that, but they had way too much fun teasing Louis and getting dangerously close to spilling his little secret at least three times every day.

And so they were again, Zayn and Niall reenacting some romantic love scene and yelling Louis’ and Harry’s names out loudly, as the door swung open and Harry came walking back in.

“Uh..” He started a little confused as his eyes fell on Zayn and Niall who were still tangled up quite good and he coughed awkwardly before lowering his eyes back onto his iPad. “Miss Tesdale is ready now.” He stated and with another quick sweep of his fingertip added “Louis, you’re first.”

“Oh, okay.” Louis replied sheepishly, grabbing his water bottle and glaring at Zayn who was wiggling his eyebrows at him inappropriately.

“I’ll show you where it is.” Harry offered and that really didn’t make it any better. Zayn’s eyebrows shot up even higher, Niall let out a deep whistle (Harry looked so terribly confused, that poor boy) and Liam only laughed as Louis rushed out of the room, hoping that Harry would follow rather quickly. As soon as the door closed behind them Louis could hear his band mates breaking out in laughter again, but tried to ignore it.

Louis kept his head down, trying to hide the persistent blush on his cheeks as he and Harry walked in silence. The boy led him down the hallways to the other end of the building and Louis could hear the ladies doing the band’s outfits and makeup before he saw them. Loud laughter filled the corridor and he almost felt relieved when Harry slowed his steps as they got closer to a door left ajar.

“Here we go.” He said lightly and pressed his palm on Louis’ back, guiding him into the room. His hand slipped down a bit and - wow, was he trying to kill Louis? - came to a stop when it rested on the small of Louis’ back, nudging the skin comfortably.

“Ah, Louis!” One of the ladies greeted and Louis tried to smile at them, but Harry’s hand was still and his back and thus his brain was still out of order. “Come sit down, sweety.” He was ordered anyways and the two ladies did a great job, ignoring Louis’ quivering knees and hazy eyes.

And so Louis sat down, mumbling a quick “Hey Lou.” as Harry let go of his back and he finally regained to ability to speak. The woman smiled down at him quickly before returning to her conversation with the woman across the room who was currently going through a variety of clothes on a hanging rail. Louis glanced down at his hands and tried to relax a bit as Lou run her hands through his hair, but he couldn’t keep himself from nervously glancing to the side where Harry was standing. Still.

“Miss Tesdale, would you mind going over some stuff with me quickly?” Harry asked from the side, his eyes fixed on his tablet PC.

“Stop calling me Miss Tesdale or I won’t answer any of your questions.”

Through the mirror Louis could see Harry blush, but looked away quickly, fearing that the boy might look back at him.

“I’m sorry.. ma’am.” Lou rolled her eyes at Harry, but the curly haired boy ignored it skillfully and tapped a few times on the screen of his iPad. And then he blurted out a bunch of questions Louis knew nothing about, but frankly he didn’t care because as Harry noted things down in his little magic computer Louis got to watch him and listen to him and simply adore him.

“Alright, thanks ma’am. That’ll be all.” Harry said after a while and Louis wanted to groan, because No! it was way too soon.

“Harry.” Lou said angrily, mad because he still wouldn’t call her by her first name. But of course Harry missed that and Louis thought the absolutely confused look on his face was incredibly adorable.

“Is there anything else you need? Would you like me to watch Lux again for you?” He asked, his eyes growing wide and Louis didn’t even know what Lou’s answer was because.. Lux? Harry and Lux? That image was just too much to take. He could vividly imagine how Harry’s eyes would light up when Lux laughed or how he’d nudge his nose against her cheek, making her squirm in his arms and wow.. Louis should not be thinking about stuff like this. Not in public a least. And so he filed the picture of Harry being adorable with a baby away for later that night.

“Okay Louis?” Harry asked out of nowhere and Louis’ head suddenly snatched up, looking at the dark haired boy in confusion.

“Er..” He started, suddenly realizing that he hadn’t been listening to him at all. And Harry had been talking to him. And Louis hadn’t been listening. And this was so embarrassing. And Louis was rambling. And he needed to stop.

And though he had thought this encounter had been embarrassing.. the word got a whole new meaning later that night.

~

They had been playing a good show so far. The crowd was going wild and Harry was watching them from backstage – as he always was. But Louis was buzzing anyways, grinning happy as he ran from one end of the stage to the other, singing his little heart out and gasping of air after the first few songs.

They jumped up and down a few more times before finishing off the song and sprinting backstage to get changed in record time. Louis was tugging on his shirt and had already pulled it off his head when he stumbled down the stairs behind the stage. He sighed in relief when he saw that Harry wasn’t around, because he really wasn’t all that fit and yeah..

A few moments later he was hopping back onto the stage, shuffling his feet rather awkwardly to slip his shoes on while he walked. He spotted Zayn and took a seat next to him on the steps of their stage setting, trying to slow his breath before the lights were turned back on. With a mischievous grin directed at Louis Zayn raised his microphone and began singing ‘Little Things’ and Louis smiled back at him quickly before turning his head and gazing at the audience as the lights turned back on.

They ran through the song smoothly and had just gotten to the last chorus when the odd smile was back on Zayn’s face and he raised the microphone to his lips again, taking over the lead vocals for the first part of the chorus.

“I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if I do, it’s Harry. It’s Harry they add up to..” He sang and Louis’ mouth hung wide open, because he had to sing the next two lines and he was about to die right on the spot. How could Zayn? How dare he do that? Harry was right there backstage and Zayn knew that! He knew it.. and he still.. but Louis couldn’t..

Almost automatically Louis raised his own microphone and sang his lines shakily.

“And I’m in love with you, and all these little things.”

The fans were cheering loudly, Zayn and Niall were dying from laughter and even Liam was giggling while Louis was blushing brightly, biting down on the inside of his cheeks and just wishing to be dead. Please, please, please. Just let me be dead.

~

Zayn was still laughing when they had finished the show and left the stage. Harry was nowhere to be seen and that was the only reason Louis didn’t kill Zayn right on the spot. Though he couldn’t refuse to slap the Bradford boy across the back of his head, causing the boy to whine quietly in between giggles.

“Come on!” Zayn said, biting down onto his bottom lip in an effort to keep himself from laughing more. “It was funny. Relax!”

“Not funny.” Louis grumbled back, still angry with all of his bandmates as they reached the greenroom again where they were to wait for their car.

“You should’ve seen your face.” Niall chipped in, stretching himself out on the couch. “Fucking hilarious.” Louis only rolled his eyes at him, trying not to get mad all over again. It wasn’t all that bad right? Harry would probably think Zayn was singing to him not Louis. Or maybe he would laugh it off. Or maybe he’d tell Louis he loved him as well and then they kissed and rode off into the sunset on white horses with sparkling-

“Guys?” Harry’s head poked through the door looking at the four of them quickly before his eyes darted down towards the screen of the magic computer. “The car’s here. We’re leaving in five.” They all mumbled in agreement, starting to gather their stuff. Well, all expect Louis. Because Louis was starring at Harry. Or at the spot where Harry had been a moment ago, because right now the door was shut and the curly bouncy hair and sparkling green eyes were out of sight again.

I can do this. I can do this., Louis told himself as he grabbed his jacket and gazed down at his phone quickly, missing the mischievous grin that had reappeared on Zayn’s face. But it was gone when Louis looked back up and Harry had returned to the room. For a brief moment Louis felt bad that Harry was basically only running from A to B and back all evening long and he thought about saying something, but then he thought that this would really be too much of an assist for an embarrassing joke at his expense and so he shook his head, getting rid of the thought. He had really had his fair share of awkwardness around Harry tonight.

Though he hadn’t in Zayn’s eyes.

“So, Harry” Zayn started as the five boys were all walking down the corridor to the far end of the building. “How’d you like our little change of lyrics tonight?”

Louis chocked on his own breath and Zayn shot him a content smirk but Harry didn’t even bother turning around.

“Very lovely.” Harry said sarcastically, probably rolling his eyes at Zayn, but Louis couldn’t see because he was walking right behind them. “Do you guys ever consider all the damage control I have to do?”

And that was definitely not what either of the four band members had expected their assistant manager to say.

“Damage control?” Liam asked, sounding guilty already.

“Yeah.” Harry agreed, leading them around another corner. “We’re trying to create an image here for you guys, persuading people that you’re not gay. And then you come along and put some guy’s name into a love song.” He explain as they reached the rear entrance of the building, stepping into the cold night air. “Really genius.”

“Well..” Zayn started, looking a little confused as he sped up his steps to keep up with Harry’s quick pace as they approached the car waiting for them. “It wasn’t just any guy’s name. It was your name..”

“Okay, now in there.” Harry waved it off, ushering the boys into the van and ending the conversation for good.

~

Louis was confused. Very confused. Harry was so.. he didn’t even know. It seemed like Harry hadn’t taken notice of the hint Zayn had literally beaten him to death with when changing the lyrics the other day at their concert. Not that Louis would mind.. expect he did.

At first he had been incredibly relieved to see that things weren’t going to be awkward and that his little secret – which really wasn’t all that secret, but anyways – was still kept securely by him. Because his bandmastes still made no effort whatsoever in not letting anybody know about Louis’ little crush.

But well.. Louis’ mind changed and he somehow wished Harry would get the really, really not at all subtle jokes Niall kept making. Or picked up on the way Zayn kept pushing Louis into him ‘accidentally’. And how even Liam would wiggle his eyebrows inappropriately at the two of them every now and then. But all Harry did was smile and laugh and stare down at his little helping device, scrolling through their schedule for the day. Stupid boy!

And so one day, after another car ride of frustration (“I spy with my little eye.. someone Louis wants to do, but is not in the band.” Zayn had exclaimed and Harry had managed not to understand the hint - What was wrong with this kid?) they all piled out of the car, strolling into some studio for TV or radio or something and Louis let out a groan.

“He’s really slow on the uptake, isn’t he?” Niall asked with a wide grin, nodding towards Harry and Louis couldn’t help but nod with a roll of his eyes.

“We’ll step it up.” Zayn promised with a laugh. “Hey Harry!” He exclaimed right away catching up with the boy walking ahead of them a little faster than everybody else, but turning as he heard his name.

“Hmm?” He asked, looking up from the screen of his iPad quickly.

“Louis wanted to talk to you about dinner plans.” Zayn said with a smile and Louis blushed a deep shade of red. Okay, that was really fucking obvious.

“Make the most of it.” Niall said quietly, poking Louis in the side and grabbing Harry and Liam by their arms and disappearing into nowhere.

“So, dinner?” Harry asked walking over to where Louis had stopped walking. “Would you like me to make reservations?”

Oh.. “Yes.” Louis breathed, a little thrown off by how quick Harry was to just well go to dinner with him. That was easy.

“The four of you?”

Wait, what?

“I heard about this really posh place, I’m sure they can clear out a table for One Direction tonight.”

Oh.. Oh! Wow, that was awkward.

“Err..” Louis started, suddenly realizing why Harry been so quick to offer reservations. He hadn’t really understood who this dinner was for. “Actually.. erm. I.. I was wondering if, er, maybe..” He coughed a little, biting down on his bottom lip nervously. “Maybe you‘d like to go with me? Like.. just you.. and me.”

And suddenly it seemed to dawn on Harry where this was heading, because his face flushed red and his mouth formed the shape of an O and he let out a sound of surprise. “Oh.. Oh. Uh.. like.. a date?”

“Well..” Louis started, flushing a deep shade of red himself. “We don’t.. have to call it a date, if you, well-”

“No.” Harry chipped in suddenly, a shy smile tugging on his lips. “A date sounds.. good. Actually. Yeah.”

“Oh. Okay good.”

And right there and then Louis was so glad that he had manned up enough to ask Harry out.

~

Exactly a week later he regretted the decision more than anything in his life. He was laying face down in his bunk on the tour bus, Zayn sitting next to him. And as he let out yet another sigh of frustration he heard Zayn breath in sharply and knew that he was suppressing more laughter, which didn’t really work but Louis was glad he at least tried.

“Okay, on a scale from 1 to 10 how bad was it really?” Zayn asked after a while, poking Louis in the side but the boy refused to look up at him.

“Eleven. At least.” Zayn laughed, but Louis didn’t. Because he really meant it, which was sad and humiliating and just horrible all at once.

“Well.. what did he do then? I mean.. he seems like a nice guy. I can’t believe he’d do anything.. you know?” Zayn tried again, placing his hand on Louis’ back to comfort the boy.

“Well you’ve got that one right.” Louis growled, turning his head to the side lightly so Zayn could hear him speak more clearly. “He didn’t do anything.”

“So then where’s the problem?”

“He didn’t do anything. He literally didn’t do anything. At all.”

“Well, I’m sure he was talking to you, he-”

“No.” Louis interrupted him, pushing himself up so he was sitting next to Zayn now. “He didn’t talk. He didn’t eat. He just.. didn’t do anything.”

“Stop it!” Zayn said firmly and lightly slapping Louis across the back of his head. “You’re exaggerating.”

“I swear I barely am!”

“Tell me how it really was.”

“Why are you so interested all the sudden?”

“Just tell me already.” Zayn insisted, rolling his eyes at Louis for his ridiculous behavior.

“Fine.” Louis said with a pout, lifting his chin up as if he had just won the argument. “I went to pick Harry up and we’re talking about the show yesterday and it’s.. okay. I guess. But then we get to the restaurant and I kind of.. you know I asked him about stuff other than the show, because really I mean, we were both there. We both knew about the show, so.. And.. well.. We kind of didn’t speak from then on. I mean about anything but work.” There was silence for a moment and Zayn cocked an eyebrow at Louis.

“You talked for two hours about work?”

“Yeah. I mean.. he showed me the schedule for the next few days so if you have any questions about that-”

“The schedule?” Zayn asked in confusion and Louis nodded with a miserable look on his face.

“He brought his little magic computer.”

“He brought his- He brought his iPad?” Zayn asked, his eyes growing wide all the sudden and then narrow again and Louis nodded slowly.

~

“You!” Zayn exclaimed, his arm stretched out his hand pointing at Harry. “Come here.” And all Louis could do was sit there and wince and wish to die because he didn’t want to know what Zayn had in mind now. All he knew was that it surely wasn’t gonna work. And that he didn’t want to hear it or be in the same room with Zayn as he told Harry whatever was on his mind. Because to Louis’ surprise Zayn had been really mad when Harry had kind of made his and Louis’ date the most awkward one in the history in awkward first dates. And he had promised Louis to talk to Harry (though he hadn’t even asked him to) and also swore that he was going to get them together (though Louis’ really didn’t want that right now).

Harry looked up at the group of the four boys in confusion, glancing down at his little technological demon device before strolling over to them. Liam looked down at the ground nervously, he because he too knew what was coming. And so was Niall, but all the Irish lad could do was bounce up and down in anticipation, glancing back and froth between Zayn and Harry, pushing Louis back down onto his chair when he made an effort to get up and leave.

“What is it?” Harry asked casually, avoiding Louis’ eyes.

“What is wrong with you?” Zayn snapped and Louis couldn’t help but think that he sounded almost as sassy as himself.

“Nothing I-” Harry replied, but Zayn let his hand fly up in the air, signaling the boy that he didn’t expect an explanation. Oh wow, Louis was feeling kind of bad for him right now.

“Louis here is trying to flirt with you!” Zayn exclaimed, pointing at Louis sitting behind him. Oh well, the only one Louis was feeling bad for right now was himself. “He is trying to date you and you’re being a prick about it.. Anything you have to say to defend yourself?”

“I..” Harry started and he gazed for Zayn to Louis. All the feathery haired boy could do was shrug and shoot him an apologetic look. Hoping that Zayn wouldn’t take this too far.

“Gimme that.” Zayn ordered, pointing at the iPad in Harry’s hands. But before Harry could do so much as to react Zayn had already gotten up, snatching the tablet PC out of his hands and tossing it to the side carelessly. Louis watched something like concern flicker up in Zayn’s eyes as Harry almost went into cardiac arrest right then and there as the dull sound of the device hitting the ground could be heard.

“Technology ruins romance!” Zayn told Harry and Louis saw the younger boy blush lightly at those words. Niall snickered quietly at Zayn’s words and Liam smiled fondly, nudging Louis and nodding towards Harry. And with that Liam got up, tugging Niall with him and poking Zayn as well.

“Yeah.” Zayn agreed to nothing specific, nodding slowly, his eyes still fixed on Harry. “Good.” He took a step back, looking at Louis, who had gotten up as well but made no move to leave with his three bandmates.

“You, uh” Zayn said, stepping further away “You may now kiss the bride.” Louis heard Niall laugh loudly and Liam’s quiet giggling as he blushed a little and rolled his eyes, praying that his friends would leave as quickly as possible.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Louis said after the boys were gone and it was only him and Harry. The boy across from him looked nervous, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he intertwined his own fingers.

“I’m sorry too.” He blurted out, not looking up. “For the date, I know that was horrible but I didn’t think you actually wanted to go because well, you’re Louis Tomlinson and you’re famous and I’m a nobody and I just think you’re really hot and when you’re around I can’t think straight, let alone say anything that makes sense, but I can’t help it and then you asked me out and I just didn’t know-”

„You’re rambling.“ Louis interrupted the boy and Harry took a deep breath, finally glancing up at the older boy who was a lot closer now than the last the time he had looked up at him.

“I’m sorry, I..” Harry started but then interrupted himself, realizing that he was about to do the same thing all over again.

“It’s okay.” Louis told him with warm smile, taking another step forwards. “It’s er.. It’s kinda cute.” He said and reached out to place his hand on Harry’s cheek to feel the skin getting hotter under his touch. And Louis couldn’t be sure but from the way Harry’s eyes lit up as they darted down towards his lips, Harry licking his own absentmindedly, he figured he might as well give it a shot.

“So you.. heard what Zayn said right?” He asked, trying to shift even closer without drawing too much attention towards his actions. Harry swallowed thickly, biting down onto his bottom lip, and wow.

“I may kiss.. the bride?” The younger boy asked, his voice cracking a bit and doing funny things to Louis’ stomach.

“Yeah.” He chuckled anyways, trying to ignore the ‘bride’ part and focusing on the ‘kiss’ part. And luckily Harry had something similar in mind when he slowly leaned in, placing his hands on Louis’ hips and pulling him closer before their lips met, spreading a tingling sensation through both their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, as always. :)  
> Also: Still taking prompts, so if you have any wishes let me know! xx


End file.
